1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to albums for displaying sheet-like materials and, more particularly, photographic snapshot albums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a set of hinges which will permit a plurality of photographs to be mounted on any one page of an album. Each hinge has two adhesive-coated sections protected by a cover sheet. A user must first pull the cover sheet from both coated sections, then adhere one section to a backing sheet, and thereupon, adhere a photograph to the other coated section.
However, although such hinges are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, they have not proven to be altogether satisfactory in practice. The hinges are provided as separate members and may thus be easily misplaced. Once the cover sheet has been removed, each hinge must be accurately positioned and aligned not only on the backing sheet, but also on the photograph. Moreover, the photograph must be attached soon after the cover sheet has been separated from the hinge.